A Christmas To Remember
by Pyrefly Collector
Summary: Ema gets invited to The Wright's christmas eve party..little does she know this party will change everything.. Klema My christmas gift to you all
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**You're invited to: The Wright Christmas Eve party**

**December 24th****, Seven P.M**

**Please bring one neutral gift for Secret Santa**

**Hope to see you there ^_^**

**Ema set the bright red envelope down on her cluttered desk. Apollo had handed her it earlier that day but she hadn't had the chance to open it. **_**Christmas Eve…nothing to do might as well go.**_** She smiled absently as she continued working. She had many cases to work and so little time before she could leave so she got to work, although her mind was somewhere else.**

_**Several Hours Later**_

"Finally, I'm done for the day." Ema mumbled as she grabbed her bag and went out into the cold weather. She briskly walked to a small gift shop to find her Secret Santa gift. The shop was full of the usual holiday ornaments and trinkets but in the very back corner there was a midnight blue scarf draped over a shelf. "Perfect." Ema said as she grabbed it and bought it. She walked home and put the bag in her dresser until she had time to wrap it. After that she decided to call in her RSVP.

Trucy answered. They talked for awhile. She seemed excited about it all. The girl had slipped that one other had called just before but wouldn't tell her who. After they talked a little longer she hung up. Ema had a late dinner and went to bed, ready for another day of work.

The next few days were hectic. Several crime scenes were compromised because of the growing snowfall, wind and ice. Ema haven't seen Gavin around the office lately and she was growing annoyed. He left her with most of the case files. "Glimmerious fop leaving me with all this work." she was too absorbed in her ranting to notice the hand reaching for her shoulder.

"Guten Tag, Fraulein." Ema spun around to see Gavin smiling at her. "Gavin where have you been?" he smiled again. " Why? Did you miss me?" Ema let out a laugh. "In your dreams. I'm just mad you left me with all the case work." She turned around to face the filing cabinets again. "Well guess I'll see you around. Auf Wiedersehen." He left humming a familiar tune under his breath. She realized later that he was humming her favorite French carol. Strangely enough having around didn't irritate her as much as usual. In fact she was glad he was back.


	2. Chapter 2:Unexpected Surprise

Christmas eve had finally rolled around. The department party had been the night before but she had only peeked in. she hadn't felt like being social or ending up talking about work. She woke up happy and planned to stay that way. She had the day off unless an emergency. She showered and ate breakfast at her own pace then finally got around to wrapping the gift. She wrapped the scarf in dull silver and gold striped paper and a black bow that she tied on only slightly off center.

The phone rang at 2 in the afternoon. Ema answered her good mood dimming. "Detective Skye speaking." "Oh Ema are you working today?" It was Trucy. "No sorry Trucy. It's a bad habit. Is there something you need?" a short pause. "No, I just wanted to make sure you we still coming tonight." The girl sounded upset. "Yes I'm still coming, 7 o'clock." A small laugh. "Okay can't wait to see you there! Bye for now." She hung up then Ema smiled. _Tonight might not be so bad. Who knows I might have fun._

Ema walked to the party, her usual white lab coat and work clothes replaced by a black dress and cream pea coat. The snow was picking up and the flurries danced across the smoky plum sky. Ema walked among the last minute shoppers and couples walking to parties or home. Ema held back a shiver and quickened her step as she rounded the corner.

She didn't walk far before she froze. She heard a motorcycle engine, she turned to see Gavin's "Hog" zoom past her, his jacket flapping in the wind. "No…No!" She shouted at the sky before rushing to the party. The front door was open and standing in the golden light was Gavin and Trucy, both smiling at one another. _Tonight's gunna be interesting. _She thought as she steadied herself and walked into the open doorway.

"Ema you look so pretty! It's nice to see you too. Oh please come in." Trucy was too busy being a hostess to notice that Ema slipped back into her usual grumpy self. "Hey Ema, how are you?" Apollo said with a smile. "Fine, good to see you." The chatter was minimal because the party had only 6 people. Phoenix and Trucy Wright, Apollo Justice, Vera Misham, Klavier Gavin and herself. Five gifts were sitting on a small table in the center of the room.

Ema slipped over to the table and placed her gift on the table next to a vibrant green foiled one. She stayed in the corner, eating her snackoo's. Trucy was rushing around so she didn't really notice. Ema was about to grab a gift and skip the rest of the party until she saw Gavin dashed out, the door slamming behind him. _I wonder what's wrong with him_ Before Ema could second-guess herself, she grabbed her coat and ran after him, her mind racing with questions.


	3. Chapter 3: Mistletoe and Mistakes

The cold air stung Ema's cheeks as she ran to catch up to Gavin . He was sitting on a bench, snow gathering on his pale blonde hair. "Gavin, what are you thinking? It's freezing out here. Come back inside." He looked up at her and she saw the sadness in his blue eyes. "Why? Why are you being civil to me? You always are sarcastic or annoyed with me." He rested his head in his hands. "No one wants you or anyone else to freeze…plus Trucy was really happy that you came. She smiled and laughed. I talked to Justice awhile ago. She doesn't always smile like that. You always smile and laugh. I think she sees in you what she wishes she could be." Gavin looked up. "What do you mean, Fraulein?"

Ema cleared a spot next to him and sat down. "Klavier you continue on. She has lost almost everyone close to her, all she has is Wright, Justice and you. That case changed you, but all you put forward is your happiness..your charm. She looks up to you for that."

They both went silent for awhile, only the wind whistled and threw up flurries of snow. "We all make mistakes. Sometimes I go home and wonder if I did the right thing. Did I mess up? He sighed. I visited Kristoph before I came. I don't know what I was thinking maybe I thought my older bruder was still in there somewhere. But he is truly gone. So I decided I'm not going back." He fell silent again. "Well lets go back inside." Ema said, breaking the silence. She grabbed his hand and they rushed inside.

They were just inside the door when they saw Trucy waiting with a huge smile on her face. "Mistletoe!" Ema was shocked when Gavin twirled her around and kissed her, his lips still cold from the outside. Ema felt her cheeks blush as he rested his forehead against hers and whispered something she didn't quite catch. She stepped away from him and paused to look at the clock.

"Trucy, Phoenix I really should be going. Thank you for inviting me." Trucy ran over and grabbed a small package and handed it to Ema. "See you, merry almost Christmas!" Trucy shouted as she left. Ema braced herself and walked home, the small package clutched to her chest.

Later that night , just before going to bed she opened the gift she was given. It was wrapped in shiny silver paper and a turquoise bow. She opened it to reveal a small silver chain bracelet. She placed it back in the box and placed it on her nightstand before dozing off to sleep, a smile on her lips.


End file.
